


A Hand in Marriage

by Pjoracle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Fathers Day, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pjoracle/pseuds/Pjoracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will proposes to Nico, but overlooks one detail...asking for Nico's hand in marriage. Hades being the traditionalist, immortal god he is does not take it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hand in Marriage

 “So, Nico we’ve been dating for a while and there’s this thing I really want to ask.” Will lowered himself to a knee, or tried to at least. 

Nico reached out and grabbed Will’s shoulders, eyes wide and full of...fear? “Will,” He spoke slowly, as though Will wasn’t hanging on to every word, “you have asked my father right?” 

As if on cue the ground split open underneath the child of Apollo and he was dropped into the underworld. The ground raced past, whipping his golden locks around, smacking into his face blocked his view. He turned his body and saw the spiral of a tower coming towards him, Will screamed, throwing his hands in front of his face, but then he hit the ground. 

Still dazed Will remained on the ground trying to get his barrings. 

“Oh, I like this one.” A voice purred from above him. “Very good for little Ni Ni.” 

“Wife, please. You haven’t even questioned him yet.” An amused voice reprimanded.

“Husband, please.” She shot back. “I am the daughter of Demeter and he a son of Apollo, we thrive on light. I know this one is good.” 

“He’s good don’t worry about that.” Another voice chuckled, but this one Will knew. This person he had helped heal as a junior medical assistant in the infirmary, this one lead countless battles and quests, this one yanked him onto a vespa and got him pelted with bronze fruit from a very angry statue in order to save the girl he loved.

“Percy?” Will asked lifting his head. He focused in on Percy before looking around, he saw Hazel and Annabeth as well, then further along was Persephone and Hades. “Lady Persephone, Lord Hades.” He hastily bowed, brushing dust off of his nice button up. 

“Will Solace, you wish to wed my son.” Hades spoke frankly making Will’s face burn at being spoken to so directly about it.

“Y-yes sir.” 

“And you didn’t ask me if you could? Didn’t go to his father to ask for his hand? What is with this generation, I wish we could return to a time of more respect in these matters.” Hades proclaimed, glowing a bit on the edges. Persephone leaned in and the light around Hades faded a bit. 

“Forgive me, Lord Hades. It didn’t cross my mind as I have never made a visit to the Underworld.”

“Yes, the excuses are never ending, it seems.” Hades muttered to himself.

"Since, my husband seems to be unable to control his temper, I'll begin. You see we care for Nico very much and I have come to love him as well from his constant presence down here. So it is very important for us that he marries someone who will make him happy, this is to make sure that is that right person. We've called down his sibling and two people who know you very well and who know Nico." She spoke gesturing to Percy and Annabeth. "Now, shall we begin?" The questions were quick, but easy. There was a breeze whenever he answered in what he hoped meant that he was doing a good job, it also became apparent that she trusted Percy greatly, due to Nico and his past and just who Percy was in general, Will guessed.

After a few minutes of this Hades regained his composure and took over the questioning. They became increasingly became more intense and Will had begun to sweat, just when he thought he might pass out Percy stepped in, "Woah, uncle any more and you may have to call Apollo down himself to heal him." Percy strolled up to him, perfectly comfortable with Hades glaring daggers at him, "Will, it's ok, he just wants the best for his kids and not many of them get to achieved that. Honestly, he doesn't think you'll make it, he never thinks anyway who could be so full of light and kindness could be all that great, but you are. I think we're done anyways as death boy, will probably be here any minute."

"Seconds." Added Hazel from beside Hades' throne. She was always good sensing things underground, but when she was underground herself, in Hades' palace no less she was able to tell where everything and everyone is.

Hades turned to her, an amused twinkle in his eye, "that he will be." Confirmed the Lord of the Underworld.

Right on time, the doors burst open and a very angry child of Hades stormed in, "FATHER THIS IS UNBELI-". He stopped suddenly as he saw Will, then as he saw Hazel and Annabeth and oh gods Percy. 

"Hello Ni Ni." Persephone chattered happily. Nico's face reddened as his friends suppressed giggles at the nickname Persephone had taken to calling him. "We were just finishing up." She said glancing at Hades.

"But not quite yet." He finished. "I am done questioning boy and he has passed." A huge weight was lifted from both Nico and Will's chests, but it was short lived, "now it is time for the boy to ask me as he should have done long ago." 

Nico was now enjoying the flustered boy in front of him, it was new and fun to see, the confident Will Solace not even being able to speak. "Um, Lord Hades, sir...may I ask for your son's hand in marriage?" 

"Yes and know that I bless this union both as a father and a god." As he spoke, the ground rumbled with his blessing. 

"Thanks dad. This was a fantastic little get together, we're just going to head out now and maybe head back to our apartment for some steamy engaged sex." Nico announced. Percy and Annabeth burst out laughed, Will looked like he would die on the spot, Hades looked as though he would assist in that, Persephone was quite amused, and poor Hazel had frozen in her spot because for all the time she's spent in this time, openly talking about sex still got her, much less around her father. 

Together, they walked out with Nico's laugh echoing in the halls, reminding them of why they were here. Because they wanted Nico to be happy and Will made him smile and laugh in a way that took away the harshness of Nico's face making him appear actually in his 20s and not a jaded 30 year old demigod.

**Author's Note:**

> Before you light your torches demanding why Jason or Reyna isn't in this know that the timeline got a bit messed up and if I had been better at keeping it consistent there would be more than just Percy, Annabeth, and Hazel. Sorry about that, regardless I still see Percy as the most important one to be there since he had been mutual friends with them for so long and got to know both of them in the books better than any other character (as a whole). I do think that Annabeth has a strong relationship with Will because headcanon, they went to college together so she helped him navigate the library and taught him the best way to study and take notes for demigods while he taught her medicine and just gossiped in general.


End file.
